This project will identify and catalog tobacco control materials in an organized and easily retrievable manner. The investigators are primarily interested in materials that feature a spokesperson and message credibility issues between the spokesperson and target audience. They intend to identify existing materials, obtain and catalogue these materials, develop criteria to identify the most effective materials, evaluate materials and recommend one to three core packages for specific audiences (to be identified), and to identify gaps in available materials. Outcome objectives include development of a monograph based on literature reviews and interviews that describe findings and the development of a kit/core package(s) of effective materials based on developed criteria. The research design includes: 1) a search to identify materials; 2) a literature review and interviews to develop effectiveness criteria; 3) an evaluation of existing materials; and 4) development of kit models. An advisory group will be created representing a national voluntary organization, the National Cancer Institute, the Office of Smoking and Health, and a state health department to review protocols and results.